The Teinko Series
by KokiriGirl
Summary: Rini meets a girl named Teinko and thinks that she knows Pegasus!
1. Teinko

"Sere-NA!" screamed Rini.   
Serena ran to Rini franticly, thinking she had been hurt. "What?! What?! What happend?!!!"   
"I don't like it here! I want to go back to Tokyo!"   
Serena, Darien, Rini, and the other Sailor Scouts had moved from Tokyo to an island that was being developed into a town. They had moved because the people of Tokyo had started to figure out the Sailor Scouts' identity. This  
was a threat to them, because if the public found out who they were, who knows what could happen?!   
The Scouts had just recently bought some houses from the family who ran the place, and started to settle in. The Miechiras were the only people on  
the island other then the Scouts. Their family consested of Mari, Fred, and their daughter Teinko.   
That night, as Rini was in her bed, she took out her Stallion Reve and called Pegasus.  
"Pegasus, this place is really weird. I don't like it. I wish we could go back home."  
"Yes, but remember, Rini. Wherever your family is, is your home," Pegasus anwered soothingly.  
"But, Pegasus! I would miss you so much if you weren't here with me!"  
"Don't worry, my Dear Rini. I'll always be here for you."   
"Oh, Pegasus! I'm so glad I didn't lose you in the move! I-"  
"Rini! Go to sleep!" shouted Darien from another room.  
"Sorry, Pegasus. I've gotta go now. Good night!"  
"See you in your dream tonight," Pegasus whispered.  
  
******  
  
When Rini fell asleep, she dreamed:  
She was walking in a beautiful forest, with little rays of light peeping through the leaves in the trees and patches of wildflowers here and there. She then came to a pool of crystal clear water. She looked in, and saw here  
reflection, which she liked very much, for she was wearing a shimmery, silky, pink dress, and her pink hair was down and decorated with white roses.  
As Rini looked up, she saw a boy with light blue hair and a golden, crystal horn coming from his head. She started, and drew back.  
"Who, who are you?" Rini asked hesitintly.  
"Do not be afraid, my dear Rini," he said, giving her a kiss.  
"Pegasus!" Rini wrapped her arms around him.  
"Mmmmm...Huh? What!?" Rini awoke, hugging herself. "Oh, man! Right at the good part!" She went back to sleep, but this time, did not dream.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Rini was walking down the street, carrying her Reve, when she met Teinko.  
"Hi! My name's Teinko; what's yours?"  
"Rini," she replyed, holding her Reve behind her back.  
"What's that you've got there?" asked Teinko, pointing at Rini's hands.  
"Oh, uh, just a toy!" replyed Rini nervously.  
"Can I see it?" Teinko asked innocently.  
"Well, ok, but be careful and don't break it. It's very special to me." Rini handed Teinko the Reve.  
Teinko looked at it in astonishment, her eyes opened wide.  
"I have one like-" Teinko clapped her hand over her mouth, gave back the Reve, burst into tears, and ran away.  
"What's with her?" Rini thought.  
Rini walked home, wondering if she should ask Teinko if she knew,something about Pegasus. She went inside her house.  
"Hey, Rini!" Where have you been?" asked Darien, picking her up.  
"Just out walking around."  
Darien set her down gently. "Met anyone?"  
"Yeah, I talked with Teinko some. Met her on the way back," Rini replied.  
" Ya like her?"  
"Oh, I don't know, really."  
"Alright. Go wash your hands; it's time for dinner."  
Rini nearly choked as she ate her sushi really fast, and burned her  
tongue by drinking her tea in one gulp.  
"Rini! Really, slow down! What's the hurry?" Serena asked.  
"I, uh, just want to go to bed early. Yeah, that's it! That walk really  
tired me out." Serena looked at Darien. Darien looked at Serena.  
"Well , ok. Go get in your pajams, then." Rini ran from the table and up the stairs.  
"And don't forget to brush your teeth!" called Darien. But Rini didn't hear.  
Once Rini reached her room, she jumped on her bed and took out her Reve.  
"Pegasus, please come to me."  
"What is it, Rini?" Pegasus gave her a loving look.  
" Pegasus, do you know anyone, other than me?"  
"No, Rini. Only you, he said.  
"Oh, good. Because I thought you knew Teinko!"  
"Teiko.....who's Teinko?" asked Pegasus.  
"She's a girl I met on the street. I think she going to say that she had a Reve like mine when I showed it to her, and I thought you knew her. But you don't," explained Rini.  
"No. Is there anything else?"  
"Yeah. I really liked you in my dream! Will you ever come to me like that again?"  
"You'll see."  
"Will I see you in my dream tonight?"  
"Don't you always?" answered Pegasus, kindly.  
"Yes. Oh, goody! Ok, goodnight Pegasus!"  
"Goodnight , Rini. Sweet dreams."  
Rini placed her Stallion Reve back in her treasure box gently and carefully. Then she crawled into bed, turned out her lights, and fell asleep instantly.  



	2. Rini's Second Dream

Rini dreamed:  
"Pegasus! Pegasus, where are you?" Rini was running through a dense and dark forest. She heard Pegasus whinny, and thought he was calling her.   
"Oh, Pegasus! Where are you?"  
Rini came to a clearing, and saw Pegasus nuzzling.......Teinko?! Teinko was saying, "Pegasus, I love you so much!"  
"Nooooo!!!" Rini screamed, running toward Teinko, flailing her arms. Pegasus flew away, but Teinko was there, looking bewildered.  
As soon as Rini reached Teinko, she tackled her and started hitting her.  
"YEEOUCH!!!!" Serena shrieked as one of Rini hands smacked her in the face.  
"Serena? Oh, heh, sorry 'bout that!"  
"My nobe isth bweeding." Serena walked from the room. Rini heard the faucet running.  
"What a strange dream!" thought Rini. "Pegasus, please come to me,"  
Rini said as she reached for her Stallion Reve,  
"I'm here, Rini," Pegasus said as he appeared.  
"I had the strangest dream last night!" Rini told him all about it.   
"Hmm.....I have no idea what it means. I'm sorry."  
"That's alright! I don't think it has a meaning." Rini heard Serena's foot-steps coming down the hallway. "Pegasus, go away! Serena's coming!"   
The reve was in the box and empty of Pegasus just in time before Serena came walking in.  
"Are you ok...Meatball-head?" Serena and Rini laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just came in to get you up for school and-"  
"You actually came to wake me up? How in the world could you wake up at six-thirty?!"  
"Well, you see, your daddy was really mean and dumped a bucket of water on my head-" Serena was interupted with hystrerical laughter. 


	3. Teinko's Relationship with Pegasus Revea...

And now we turn to Teinko:  
She was running down the street, tears streaming down her face. She dashed into her house.  
"Hey, Teinko! Wanna grilled cheese-" Teinko's mom didn't get to finish because five seconds laterm Teinko was up the stairs and just slamming the door to her room. She fell on her bed, hugging her pillows, muffling her sobs.  
"Pegasus! Oh, Pegasus?! Why? Why can't it be me?"  
"It's the way it's destined to be, Teinko," said Pegasus as he appeared in her Reve on her window sill. He tried to comfort her.  
"But..but..Waaaah!" Teinko burst into a new set of tears.  
"Please don't cry, Teinko. Please."  
"I'm sorry, Pegasus. I can't help it. I didn't believe you when you said that I wasn't the maiden you were destined for, the one who holds the Golden Dream Mirror, and that I only had the silver one. Sniff...but now I...I've found out...that it's true!! Waaah!"  
Pegasus's eyes began to water. He blinked violently, trying to hold the tears back.  
"I'm so sorry,Teinko. Please stop. I can't bear seeing you cry like this...But remember. Even though the maiden I've been searching for is not you, I'll still love you and you'll always have a special place in my heart." 


	4. Sailor Sun Steals the Show

Rini was eating her hotcakes for breakfast before school.  
"Serena, where am I suppposed to go to school since only two families live on this island?" she asked.  
"Since there isn't a school here yet, I guess we'll have to take you to the one you used to go to in Tokyo," Serena answered.  
"Yea! Then I'll be able to play with my friends still...Is Teinko going to be there?"  
"Well, I would think so," replyed Darien from behind the newspaper. "Finished? Let's go then. I'll drive you across the bridge, and you can walk the rest of the way."  
"Oh, Darien!" complained Rini.  
"Hey, you need a little exercise! Those pancakes are high in calories, ya know!" he said with a teasing smile.  
  
******  
  
"Hi, Rini!"  
"Oh, hi, Hotaru!"  
Rini met Hotaru at the swings.  
"How's everything going in your class, Rini?"  
"Just fine! I got a 90 on my math test, and a 99 on my drawing!"  
Rini showed Hotaru a picture of her standing next to a pegasus with a blue mane and tail.  
"Wow! You're really getting good at unicorns! Could you show me how to draw like that?" asked Hotaru.  
"Sure, I'd love to! And they're not unicorns; they're pegasus's."  
"Oh, excuse me."  
Rini and Hotaru left the swings and ran over to where a lady gave out chalk.  
"I sure hope all the chalk isn't gone," Hotaru said.  
"It couldn't be. Recess only started five minutes ago."  
Rini glanced over her shoulder and saw Teinko swinging with some other girls.  
"Mwahahahaha!" An evil laugh came from behind them. They turned around, only to see a woman from the NegaVerse getting ready to zap everyone of their energy.  
"It's a NegaNerd! Quick, Hotaru; transform! MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Hotaru and Rini floated in mid-air. Their bodies became transparent, and hundreds of ribbons flowed over them, turning into their Sailor Suit. They became Sailor Saturn and Sailor MiniMoon. But after they transformed, they saw a girl with long black hair, dressed as a Sailor Scout! She had on a white suit with a yellow skirt and collar, red boots and a bow with a golden locket in the middle.  
"Hold it right there, you NegaTrash!" she shouted. "I am Sailor Sun, pretty soldier of the Sun. And in the name of the sun, I shall punish you!"  
Sailor Sun cupped her hands above her hands and yelled,"Pheonix....Revolution!!!!" She stretched her arms out infront of her toward her opponent.  
"Now!" She raised her hands up high and a giant pheonix shot out of the ground behind her, heading directly for the youma Electria.  
"Noooo! I never got to try my powers!" cried Electria as she turned to dust infront of so many eyes.  
"That'll teach you for messing with Sailor Sun!" She stopped, looked around, and saw everyone looking at her, including MiniMoon and Saturn. Embarrassed, she ran inside the school.  
"Who was that?" asked Hotaru after she and Rini had de-transformed behind a couple of garbage bins.  
"I don't know, but I've got a hunch that it's someone I know!" 


End file.
